Going to Foundation Prime/Encountering the villains (CTaROLD)
They arrived in this world and the Foundation Prime is far away Wyldstyle: '''Uh. Shouldn't we be over there? '''Emmet: Yes, Lucy. Batman. Have you got the feeling that we're being watched? Batman: Yes, so much for the toaster's calculations. Gandalf: It could have been worse. Just a little way off, and... Then the Floor rises and the Carrot lands on it Gandalf: Oh. That was unexpected. Cody: Not what I expected. Wyldstyle: It's solid. Hang on a second. She throws a Banana and it disappeared into the Sea Wyldstyle: Ah, nuh, y'know, we should watch where we step. Bad Cop: Good idea, Wyldstyle. Bat'man:' Better watch our footing. Who knows where the edges of this Place are! Ryan: Then a Portal opens and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man appears Ryan': '''That is one big Marshmallow. '''Cody: '''Tell me about it. Then Mr. Stay Puft is lifting a Platform for our Heroes '''Matau: '''Um... Thank you, I guess. They Jump across the Platform They are using the Keystones '''Emmet:' DRAGON!!!! They saw a Dragon Owen Grady: '''Maybe it can help us. Then the Dragon makes a bridge for our heroes '''Owen Grady: '''Told ya. They continue on and they're path is blocked '''Cody: '''Let's use the Keystones. They use the Chroma Keystone '''Ryan: '''Time to aim it. They aim it and arrive at their destination '''Batman: '''The flooring here us guiding us. We must move slowly. Robin will be just ahead. Come on! They arrived and it's empty '''Gandalf: '''So were the mines of Moria when I arrived with the fellowship. Be on your guard. '''Batman: '''I always am. '''Lord Vortech: Ahem. Nuh-uh-uh, those aren't for you. No... "THESE" are for you! They saw all the villains even all their enemies Lord Vortech: '''GET THEM! Then they all charge at our heroes '''Lord Vortech: '''Did you honestly think you could just wander in to my place and steal your friends back? '''X-PO: '''Hey, guys. Soooo... This is gonna be a pain, buuuuut the rift calculations are taking longer than I thought. Use this to keep Lord Vortech pre-occupied. Then '''Lord Vortech: '''Why have an army if you have do everything yourself? I am everything... I am all powerful. Minions... deal with these interlopers. You cannot hide. Then: '''Lord Vortech: No! No! This will not happen! I AM LORD VORTECH! X-PO: '''Ah. The old creating-a-giant-spiderweb-to-stop-from tumbling-into-amassive-dimensional-rift act! Here-use this! Then '''Gandalf: '''It's time to vanquished, Lord Vortech. Then '''X-PO: '''Now hurry up! The rift won't be stable for long! Then '''X-PO: '''Sorry, I'm kinda bad at this. I fell asleep in Dimensional-rift-making class! '''Lord Vortech: '''I think this has gone on long enough! Then '''Robin: '''Batman! '''Metalbeard: '''Wyldstyle! Emmet! Bad Cop! '''Frodo: '''Gandalf! '''Claire: Owen! Lagravis: Laval! Lord Vortech: '''Friendship is a weakness. You should have just destroyed your Foundation Element. '''X-PO: '''Guys, it's X-PO! I'm under attack! It's time like these when I wish I knew how to fight not just make sarcastic comments. Then, the Portal shows up and Joker and his gang got out carrying the rest of the Foundation Elements. El Jefe:' We're back! '''Paradox:' And we got their Foundation Elements. Batman: What you do to X-PO, Joker!? The Joker: I've put a smile on his face. Here you go, boss. Lord Vortech: '''Behold. The Foundation of all Dimensions! Then '''Batman: '''All this for a green square? '''Lord Vortech: '''I can feel anything, control everything! Then, he can feel the power in inside and lefts up everything. '''Metalbeard: '''Arr! '''Robin: '''Whoa! '''Frodo: '''Gandalf! '''Claire: WHOA! Lagravis: HELP US! Batman: '''Hey! Give us back our Friends! '''Laval: Yeah! Like he said! Ryan: And you better do it, now!! Owen Grady: What are you doing to our friends! Lord Vortech: '''Don't worry, the last thing I want to do is... Keep you apart! Then Lord Vortech transforms Metalbread, Robin, and Frodo into a monster. '''Gandalf: What is he doing to them?! Wyldstyle: '''He's... Insane...! '''The Riddler: The next time we mess up, is he going to do that to us? Joker: '''Let's not find out the answer to that particular riddle shall we, C'mon! '''Wyldstyle: '''Metalbeard! '''The Tri: We are the Tri. Batman: Robin, stop! The Tri: There is no Robin, only the Tri! And I've got the rest of your friends in a cage inside me! Emmet: Metalbeard! Stop what you are doing! Sci-Ryan: You can't get me, Frodo! The Tri: Wanna bet, Shadowbolt? Laval: This is not good. Owen Grady: You're telling me, they are huge! Bad Cop: Any ideas? Ryan: Yeah! Run! They run through the portal. '''Lord Vortech: '''You can't run forever! Every Dimensions is mine! And yours will be the first to suffer! (He uses his powers to make the Tri bigger) Destroy them! And destroy their Worlds!